gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claude Speed
[[Datei:162px-Claude-GTASA.jpg|miniatur|Claude in San Andreas (1992)]] Claude Speed ist der Protagonist in Grand Theft Auto 2 und Grand Theft Auto III sowie eine Nebenfigur in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Während sein Name in GTA III nicht erwähnt wird, deutet GTA: San Andreas auf den Namen „Claude“ hin, wo dieser diverse Male im Spielverlauf von Catalina genannt wird. Die Spieldateien von GTA III enthüllten außerdem, dass der Spieler ursprünglich dem Protagonisten mittels Eingabe einen Namen geben konnte, der „DEFNAM“ (Default Name, dt. Standardname) war dabei „Claude“. Claudes Nachname „Speed“ hingegen ist umstritten. Auch GTA-III-Entwickler Rockstar Games gibt lediglich zu Protokoll, dass sein Nachname Speed „sein oder auch nicht sein könnte“ („Surname may or may not be Speed“). Im achtminütigen Promo-Film zu GTA 2 ist der Name „Claude Speed“ auf einem Monitor neben dem Bild der Hauptfigur zu sehen. Es sind äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten zum GTA 3 Protagonisten zu erkennen, wie Frisur und Kleidung, auch bleibt er stumm. Im Film hat Claude jedoch Mimik und Emotionen, die später nicht vorzufinden sind. Am Ende des Clips wird Claude Speed erschossen. Ob es sich bei den Spielen jeweils um denselben Claude handelt kann somit nicht mit Sicherheit gesagt werden. Besitzer der Grand Theft Auto V Collector’s Edition können Claude in der Charakter-Erstellung von GTA Online als Elternteil ihres Protagonisten wählen. Claude in San Andreas Claudes erster chronologischer Auftritt findet in einer Nebenrolle als Rowdy in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas statt. Während Carl Johnson auf dem Land auf Cesar Vialpando wartet, um ein Straßenrennen zu fahren, sieht man Claude im Hintergrund, wie er auch auf den Beginn wartet, da er einer der Teilnehmer ist. In einer anderen Zwischensequenz wird enthüllt, dass Catalina, statt mit CJ, gegenwärtig mit Claude zusammen ist, da sie CJ verdächtigt, ihr untreu zu sein. Diese Zwischensequenz findet in der Mission Farewell, my Love... statt. Catalina nennt Claude ihren „neuen Liebhaber“. In dem Rennen fährt Claude gegen CJ. Nach dem Sieg CJs deutet Catalina an, dass sie während des Rennens sexuellen Kontakt zu Claude hatte: „Er hat mich auch voll und ganz befriedigt!“, und erzählt dann, dass sie mit Claude nach Liberty City zieht. Nach ihrer Abreise nach Liberty City, ruft sie CJ an verschiedenen Handlungspunkten an. Bei einem Anruf „verwählt“ sie sich offenbar und nennt dabei Claudes Vornamen. Claude in Liberty City miniatur|Claude Speed, 2001 Claudes zweiter chronologischer Auftritt findet etwa neun Jahre später im Oktober 2001 statt. Catalina verrät Claude, indem sie ihn kurz nach einem erfolgreichen Banküberfall anschießt und zum Sterben zurücklässt. Nach seiner Verhaftung durch die Polizei ist Claude unterwegs ins Gefängnis, als sein Konvoi von Mitgliedern des Kolumbianischen Kartells aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen wird (dabei entführt das Kartell einen unbekannten Gefangenen). Claude entkommt mit Hilfe von 8-Ball und nutzt das folgende Chaos, um sich bei der Leone-Familie einen Ruf zu erarbeiten, indem er gegen die Triaden und die Forelli-Familie kämpft. Später hilft er bei der Zerstörung eines großen Frachters voller SPANK, einer Droge, die Catalina und ihr neuer Komplize Miguel in der Stadt mit Hilfe des Kolumbianischen Kartells verkaufen. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft gegenüber der Leone-Familie zu Beginn des Spiels wird schließlich mit einer Todesfalle belohnt (hervorgerufen durch Maria, die Gerüchte über eine Affäre mit Claude verbreitete), vor der er von Salvatore Leones ehebrecherischen Frau Maria gerettet wird. Sie stellt ihm Asuka Kasen vor, die Zweitbossin der Yakuza. Um zu beweisen, dass er sich komplett von der Leone-Familie losgesagt hat und der Yakuza loyal gegenüber steht, beauftragt Asuka Claude damit, Salvatore zu töten. Nach dem geglückten Mord arbeitet sich Claude die Yakuza-Leiter hoch und wird vom Waka-Gashira der Yakuza, Kenji Kasen, begünstigt. Er assistiert auch einem korrupten Polizisten namens Ray Machowski und dem Medien-Millionär Donald Love. Später bittet ihn Love, Kenji zu ermorden und es dem Kolumbianischen Kartell anzuhängen, indem er ein Kartell-Fahrzeug fährt. Durch Kenjis Tod übernimmt Asuka die Yakuza und ist besessen von der Rache an dem Kartell. Sie beauftragt Claude mit verschiedenen Missionen, um die Verbreitung von SPANK zu schwächen. Zum Ende des Spiels hin wird Asuka getötet und Maria entführt, Catalina lässt eine Botschaft zurück. Claude trifft sich mit ihr und sie befiehlt einem ihrer Schergen, ihn zu ermorden. Claude dreht schnell den Spieß um und startet eine Verfolgungsjagd bis auf den Cochrane-Damm, wo er Catalina nach einer langen Schießerei tötet. Er rettet daraufhin Maria. Ob er sie daraufhin erschießt, wird in der Internet-Gemeinde kontrovers diskutiert. Maria jammert nach der Rettung, ihr sei ein Fingernagel abgebrochen und ihre Frisur ruiniert, dann ertönt ein Schuss und Marias Rede findet abrupt ein Ende. Aussehen thumb|100px|Alternatives Outfit in der PC Version Abgesehen vom Anfang des Spiels, wo er einen Gefängnisoverall an hat, trägt Claude eine schwarze Lederjacke mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt darunter, eine grüne Cargohose und blaue Turnschuhe mit weißen Sohlen. Er hat außerdem braune Haare, mit einem Pony. In der PC Version ist es möglich die Spieler Skins zu wechseln. Ein Outfit ist bereits vorinstalliert, hier trägt Claude eine braune Lederjacke, eine hellblaue Jeans und weiße Turnschuhe, sowie einen Schnurrbart. In der GTA-IV-Mission The Holland Play wird – wenn man Playboy X tötet – ein Outfit freigeschaltet, das exakt so aussieht wie Claudes Outfit in GTA III. Hat man es freigeschaltet, ist es allerdings nur im (ehemaligen) Kleiderschrank von Playboy X zu finden. Claudes Schweigsamkeit Im Gegensatz zu den weitschweifigen Protagonisten späterer GTA-Spiele hört man Claude während des gesamten Spiels kein einziges Wort sagen (wobei er schwache, leise Geräusche von sich gibt, wenn er verletzt oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird). Während des Spielverlaufs ruft Maria den Talk-Radiosender Chatterbox FM an, wo sie angibt, sie habe einen neuen Mann kennengelernt, aber er rede „nicht sehr viel“. Auch in San Andreas ist Claude ein stiller Charakter: Carl Johnson spielt auf Claudes Schweigen an, in einem Wutausbruch, als er die heruntergekommene Werkstatt sieht, die er von ihm gewonnen hatte. Dabei bezeichnet er Claude als „stummes Arschloch“ und „Ratte ohne Zunge“. Im Dezember 2011 äußerte sich GTA-III-Entwickler Rockstar Games wie folgt zu Claudes Schweigsamkeit: Ein im Internet kursierendes Video (ein früher Beta Trailer), in dem Claude angeblich einem Überfallopfer „Get out of the car!“ (dt. „Raus aus dem Wagen!“) zurufen soll, weist Rockstar Games als Fälschung zurück. Easter Egg miniatur|Niko im besagten Outfit Ein Easter Egg in Grand Theft Auto IV deutet darauf hin, dass Claude tot ist. Das Graffiti liest: „R.I.P. Claude“ und sagt ihm wie auch vorigen Protagonisten Lebewohl. Auftritte Grand Theft Auto 2 (2013) *Als Protagonist des Spiels kommt Claude in jeder Mission vor. Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *Als Protagonist des Spiels kommt er auch in GTA III in jeder Mission vor. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) *Farewell, my Love... *Wu Zi Mu Grand Theft Auto Online (2013) *Grand Theft Auto Online (nur durch die Collector’s Edition als Elternteil auswählbar (nicht spielbar) *Ansonsten keine Auftritte im Spielverlauf Charaktere die von Claude getötet wurden Grand Theft Auto 2 (2013) *Shady *Doctor Cubana *Johnny Zoo *Elmo *Trey Welsh *Flambo Cortez *Dr. LaBrat *Billy Bob Bean *Red Valdez *Jerkov *Sunbeam *Uno Carbine Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *Mike Forelli *Lee Chong *Curly Bob *Salvatore Leone *Leon McAffrey *Tanner *Kenji Kasen *Catalina Je nach Entscheidung *Carl *Chico *D-Ice's Bruder Vermutlich getötet *Maria Latore Profil Trivia * Claude sah in der Beta-Version noch anders aus. * Über Claudes Vergangenheit vor seiner Beziehung mit Catalina 1992 ist nichts bekannt. Allerdings lässt sich vermuten, dass er ursprünglich aus San Fierro stammt und dort vor seiner kriminellen Laufbahn die alte Xoomer-Werkstatt betrieben hat. * Zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum von GTA III veröffentlichte Rockstar Games eine limitierte Actionfigur von Claude. Galerie 132px-Liberty Prison Fatigues.png|Claude, 2001 491px-Claude-Artwork2.jpg|Ein Artwork von Claude Claude-Grafik.svg|Ein anderes Artwork von Claude Claude Speed Schrot.jpg|Claude mit einer Schrotflinte Claude Spped1.jpg|Claude beim Abfeuern einer Waffe GTAClaude Speed.jpg|Claude in der Beta-Version 1163699249_medium.jpg| Claude Speed Konzepte.png|Im Rahmen der Portierung von GTA III auf Handys veröffentlichte Konzeptzeichnungen. en:Claude es:Claude Speed fi:Claude fr:Claude nl:Claude pl:Claude pt:Claude tr:Claude Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto III Charaktere Kategorie:San Andreas Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Online-Elternteile